


【鸣樱/卡樱】雪城

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 致郁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 雪掩盖了过去，我忘了你爱我，也忘了我爱你。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【鸣樱/卡樱】雪城

“不予通过。”  
  
漩涡鸣人在会议最后宣读了这个决议，会议室嗡一声不复平静。支持的唉声叹气，脸色阴沉，不支持的兴高采烈，得偿所愿。今天讨论的是宇智波的房产是否回收的事情，最终决定是木叶无权在宇智波尚有后人在的情况下没收房产。  
  
其实支持派的理由非常充分，包括宇智波佐助回来一个人也住不了这么大地方，分给他的独栋也够大够好还带后花园；宇智波族地已经相当破败，修缮价值也不大；这么大的地方好好利用起来能给木叶带来非常大的收益……  
  
反对派就一句话：木叶没有权力在宇智波尚有后人的情况下没收房产。  
  
其实反对派的话再怎么样也过于单薄，不太能拿上台面。不过反正他们的中流砥柱也不是这高尚的一句话，他们的中流砥柱是火影是反对派。  
  
支持派其实没想到火影会这么强硬。鸣人成为七代目的这几年，几乎全身心扑在木叶的事情上，一切以木叶利益优先，甚至把自己赔出去也行——有一年大名有意将自己的妹妹嫁到木叶，鸣人对鹿丸说一定要这样才能维持动荡的木叶稳定下来的话他完全可以接受成为大名的妹婿。只不过后来大名的妹妹嫌弃忍者粗鄙无礼才没有成行。  
  
宇智波族地收回来以后木叶能得到的利益数不胜数，支持派把美好又现实的蓝图交到火影的手上时对于说服火影充满了把握。但火影只是认真看了二十分钟，然后把计划书轻轻合上放回桌面退回来摇了摇头：“不可以。宇智波尚有后人在，木叶无权这么做。”  
  
这个提案一磨再磨，能从中获利的派系终于铤而走险越过火影把提案拿到了高层会议。但他们其实忘记了现任火影有多大的权力，以前万事顺利不是因为他们做的事有多么合理，只是正好和火影要做的方向一致而已。  
  
无权，无权，无权。支持派垂头丧气地想着真的要等到佐助去世才能再打那块地方的主意，不过比起那块土地，宇智波佐助的价值是不可估量的，他们也不敢多想。  
  
会议散去以后鸣人还坐在会议室里面，鹿丸在他右边上首的位置整理文件，斜眼看着他说：“你总算是心愿得偿了？”  
  
鸣人靠进椅背：“别这么说，鹿丸，这么多年我有多少事心愿得偿了。”  
  
鹿丸一时语塞，他没想到鸣人会没有一点前兆就把话题拉这么沉重。其实他早就知道鸣人在位时肯定不会让人动宇智波的东西，虽然心里也觉得收缴那块地方是不错的选择，但鹿丸也并不想让木叶落个冷酷无情的名声，所以只不过是打趣鸣人而已，毕竟他为这件事也头疼很久了。  
  
“木叶才刚刚给宇智波平反，转眼就把他们族地开发了，这也太说不过去。”鸣人挑着眉说，“我们也要给自己留点脸面。”  
  
鹿丸点点头。鸣人所想的就是问题的本质所在，比起想着当前利益最大化的高层们，鸣人是个更加高瞻远瞩的领导者，他所做的决定总是有长远意义，就算当下会被人诟病。  
  
当然，也不排除他的私心。  
  
不过正如他刚才所言，这么多年也没多少事情让他得偿所愿，这点私心实在不算什么。  
  
鸣人站起身，跟鹿丸一起走出会议室向火影办公室走，一路上说着木叶医院人员扩招问题。刚才的提案虽大，但过去了也就过去了，他们这些人永远没有多少时间讨论过往，前面的问题只会更严峻。  
  
人事问题他们两个都不是非常在行，到了办公室还没有讨论出一个具体的方案。鹿丸想着今天回去把医院的编制体制好好研究一下，总能从它的系统运作上找出下手点。他在备忘录上记下这件事，同时说：“七代目，不如明天让医疗部长过来讨论讨论。”  
  
鸣人唔了一声，说：“那鹿丸，明天你就和静音讨论好了，我要出去一趟。”  
  
鹿丸正要问他去哪儿，抬眼正看到鸣人面对着日历，明天的日子上画了一个圈。于是他把到嘴边的问题咽了回去，见怪不怪地哦了一声回答：“知道了，明天我先和静音部长讨论一下大体的框架。”  
  
鸣人转过身拍了拍他的肩膀笑着说：“麻烦你了，鹿丸。”  
  
“麻烦了这么长时间，如果没有改过自新的打算的话是不是没必要假客气了，火影大人？”鹿丸微嘲地看着他。现如今他也是为数不多的敢于和火影这样开玩笑的人。“毕竟每次都说不客气挺麻烦的。”  
  
“真的怕麻烦就不要当火影室助理啊。”鸣人不客气地回了一句，两人对视片刻都笑了起来。几秒以后鹿丸止住笑说：“走之前去井野那里一趟吧，她肯定又有东西要带。”  
  
鸣人应了一声坐到办公桌后面，拖过来今天要处理的文件，深吸一口气开始伏案批阅。虽然定了明天要出去，但又不是多年轻的时候，因为出行计划而兴奋得无法做好手头上的事情。时间没有到来之前，现在该做什么还是得做什么，就算下一步是死亡这一刻也要整齐地打好上班的领结。  
  
下午时鹿丸通过传真把宇智波族地征用计划驳回书发给他看，没有问题的话就要公示出去。鸣人通读了一遍，觉得没什么问题，只不过读到最后一句的时候磕巴了一会儿。  
  
无权。红色的钢印戳在那儿，鸣人看着也觉得扎眼，很快就回复了鹿丸说可以公示。这时候他的公务也处理得差不多了，跟秘书说了一声就先行离开了办公室，踩着夕阳回到自己的单身公寓收拾东西。他大约要离开四天时间，本来其实是可以不用带换洗衣物的，但是他还是和往常这个时候一样决定带上两件。  
  
吃饭洗碗洗澡，弄完生活上的事情以后鸣人坐在床上就着台灯看了一会儿上季度木叶财政报表，圈了几个问题出来然后关灯睡觉。  
  
他住的地方外面挺安静，不过他耳力灵敏，时不时能听见巡逻的忍者细微的脚步声。而且他家的厨房水龙头出了点问题。总是有滴水的声音，鸣人想着要找人来修一修。  
  
没多久他就睡着了，这样劳心劳力的生活实在没有让他在床上躺着胡思乱想太久的余裕。  
  
天刚蒙蒙亮鸣人就睁开眼睛，先伸手关了五分钟以后要响的闹钟，然后起床叠好被子才去卫生间洗漱，简单吃过早饭以后带上行李出门锁门，一路畅通无阻出了木叶大门。  
  
仍然看守着木叶大门的出云和子铁早就习惯了火影半年一趟的出行，象征性地查看了一下通行证就恭恭敬敬地放行了。鸣人出了木叶，一路向北，没怎么休息，最多在肌肉不适的时候找条河坐一会儿。  
  
鸣人出神地看着自己现在面对的这条河——这里要是通路的话木叶就能多一条贸易流了……  
  
他从背包里取出地图，将这个地方做了个标记，准备回去和基建方面的负责人聊聊这件事，然后把地图卷起来收好，再次出发。  
  
如此不眠不休的第二天晚上，鸣人出现在一般忍者十天才能到达的城市大门前。木叶正是如火夏日，这里却到处覆盖着皑皑白雪，有多远的距离足以见出。长途跋涉的鸣人此刻还暂时感觉不到冷意，甚至在极冷的空气中，他金色的头发里在飘出肉眼可见的淡淡热气。  
  
鸣人抬头看到黑夜中被照亮的城名——寒石。跟这里的气候相当贴切，一年四季都冷的不行。风雪未停，他踩着厚厚的积雪进城，熟门熟路在街道上穿行，中间安安静静坐了半个小时车。  
  
从车上下来的时候鸣人终于感觉到一丝寒意，他用力跺了跺脚，抬头看了一眼这偏远的地方相隔甚远的路灯，吸进一口寒石城冰凉的空气，打起精神沿着小路走。  
  
好在他视力很好，虽然风雪没有减小的意思，他倒没有视野问题。周围没有别人，鸣人在雪地里疾行了十五分钟，远远的地方有一束在蕴凉的雪光中格外惹眼的暖光。鸣人喟叹一声，向着那暖光前进，不一会儿就到了灯下。  
  
这是一盏挂在门上的油灯，对这个年代来说过于古老，但是在这幽静典雅的小房子面前，它显然比那些白炽灯、电子灯要应景的多。鸣人跳起来把还燃烧着的油灯摘下来，然后敲响了房门。  
  
三声以后门应声而开，慵懒的声音迎面而来：“鸣人，拜访而已，不用每次都这么准时吧？真是每次都让我回忆起被静音准点抓去开会的恐惧。”  
  
鸣人咧嘴笑，他挠了挠头说：“因为我总是在同样的时间出发，所以也总是差不多时间到嘛。再晚一点过来我怕你就休息了，卡卡西老师。”  
  
银发男人侧身让他进来，鸣人提着为他留的油灯走进去把灯熄灭了熟门熟路地放在架子上，兀自脱下身上的披风抖雪，一边问道：“樱酱呢？”  
  
卡卡西指了指卧室的门：“睡觉了。你吃饭了吗？”  
  
“没有。”鸣人故意笑道：“半年才能蹭一次老师的饭，来这里之前我已经饿了三天了。”  
  
“哦，那真不巧，只有剩饭剩菜了。”卡卡西走向厨房故意说。  
  
“没关系，给我煎个鸡蛋也行。”鸣人坐在桌子旁边毫不客气地提要求。卡卡西无奈地笑了一声，开始生火做饭。其实现在时间不晚，他也还没吃饭，本来就打算鸣人过来和他一起吃。  
  
卡卡西在厨房做饭的时候鸣人也不去帮忙，就坐在桌子旁边等着开饭，中间眼睛出神地盯着那扇木头的房门，仿佛再盯一会儿它就能自己打开一样。  
  
卡卡西的手脚很快，而且下午已经准备好了处理起来比较麻烦的食材，所以大概二十分钟就端上来一荤一素一汤。鸣人先喝了一口味增汤，发出满足的叹息声：“卡卡西老师，你真的没有考虑开个饭店吗？”  
  
“喂饱我家这位就很困难了，还是不要奢望太多比较好。”卡卡西说着自然地摘下面罩，露出后面略显苍白的面容，鸣人对此早已见怪不怪，两人安安静静地吃饭，一时饭桌上只有咀嚼和吞咽的声音。  
  
饭后鸣人终于在卡卡西洗碗的时候主动烧水泡茶。等厨余的活干得差不多，水也烧开了，两人端着廉价的茶水坐在桌子两边得以说会儿话。  
  
“最近木叶有人提出征收宇智波族地进行开发。”鸣人提起自己忙了几个月的拉锯战。  
  
卡卡西挑了挑眉，喝了一口茶说：“果然不死心。怎么样，这次有什么新的说辞吗？”他当火影的时候那些人就对宇智波的遗产虎视眈眈，只不过碍于形势动荡没有名正言顺地出手而已。  
  
“没有。这次的提案我花了三个月的功夫驳回了。”鸣人说着，也喝了一口茶。他现在有点习惯喝这种清苦的东西，而且竟然能在其中品尝出一种甜味。  
  
卡卡西沉默片刻，慢慢说道：“其实佐助未必不肯，你不如问问他。”  
  
鸣人摇摇头：“佐助不会在乎这种身外之物。不过卡卡西老师，留下那里不是给佐助留个念想，是给我留个念想。”  
  
听他说这话，卡卡西搭在杯沿上的手指轻轻一动，抬眼去看鸣人的脸。他看上去很认真，不过倒是没有什么怨怼之色，仿佛只是陈述事实，别无他想。那蓝色的眼睛看上去晦暗非常，不复当年晴空万里的模样，卡卡西想去仔细看的时候鸣人又笑嘻嘻地眯起了眼。  
  
“毕竟我是万万没想到，第七班只有我留在了木叶啊。”  
  
成年人常有的感慨之语，不知怎的总有一股悲怆的味道。卡卡西不想深究，他只淡淡地提了一句：“还有佐井。”  
  
“啊，是，还有佐井。”鸣人重复了一遍权当是给自家暗部部长道歉，但可能因为不在面前，敷衍的很。  
  
手里的茶杯有点烫，卡卡西忽然有点怀念当忍者的时候一直戴的那副半指手套，隔热效果非常好，缺点是不仔细感受的话容易贸然饮水烫嘴。他将茶杯拖在掌心时不时转动一下，多少减少对一块肌肤的烫意。鸣人也差不多，他一边转动茶杯一边似乎漫不经心地问：“老师最近和樱酱怎么样？”  
  
“挺好的。”卡卡西对他颔首，“这里一年四季都很冷，对于控制她的症状很好。”  
  
“她的记忆状况怎么样？”鸣人停顿了一会儿才问出这个问题，好像要调度很大的勇气一样。  
  
“还不错，昨天还跟我说起你今天大概要过来了呢。”卡卡西轻笑着说，“不过还是嗜睡，本来说要等你过来，结果我才给她煮了碗粥喝完，洗干净碗回来就看到她在沙发里睡着了。”  
  
“能睡，那很好啊，”鸣人说，“不都说人老了会睡不着吗？能睡说明年轻啊。”  
  
卡卡西失笑，摇摇头表达对他逻辑的无语。鸣人看着茶水面上晃动的灯光，忽然说：“卡卡西老师，你和樱酱结婚也有两年了吧。”  
  
“两年三个月。怎么了？”卡卡西问。  
  
“就是，有没有想过生个孩子什么的。”  
  
“……说实话，鸣人，我还是习惯于当你的老师，被学生像父亲一样问起生孩子的事情是很尴尬的。”卡卡西揉了揉额头，一副非常困扰的模样。鸣人干笑一声，也觉得自己的问题太突兀，端起茶杯掩饰自己不比卡卡西少的尴尬。  
  
卡卡西说着不习惯，却没有真正回避鸣人的问题，他斟酌了片刻说：“樱自从三年前的叛乱平息以后身体就一直不好，受孕的话危险也太大了。我没有考虑过孩子的事情。”说着他叹了口气，“樱倒是一直挺喜欢孩子的。”  
  
鸣人知道，而且她对孩子一直很好很有耐心，时至今日仍然有木叶战后儿童心理诊所的孩子问前去视察的自己，樱医生什么时候回来。他都不忍心对那些天真期待的面容说樱医生不会回来了，只说总有一天樱医生会回来的。  
  
孩子的话题终于终结了卡卡西和鸣人的交流，他们枯坐了一会儿以后茶水也凉了，卡卡西站起身说鸣人赶路辛苦，应该早点休息。鸣人也将杯子里剩下的水喝干净，跟着卡卡西来到了他惯常住的房间那里。因为不是第一次来，不需要卡卡西怎么交代。  
  
随便清洗了一下，鸣人躺在床上放空，直到听到隔壁开门关门的声音。隔壁是刚才卡卡西指着说樱在睡觉的房间，显然是卡卡西开门进去了。也是，他们是夫妻嘛，夫妻总要住同一个房间，睡同一张床……  
  
他胸闷气短，突如其来愤恨自己为什么要跑到这遥远的雪境想这种事，明明他还有很多事情要做。木叶的财政，基建，教育，外贸……明明四天可以做好多事情，他一定要跑到这里来，下着大雪，天又冷，明天就要走，完全没有来一趟的价值。  
  
可是他知道就算自己现在这么想，半年以后还是会来。而且从明天回去以后的第一秒开始，每时每刻他都要压抑自己想要放下一切跑过来的心情。  
  
鸣人闭着眼睛，努力去想别的事情。可是大环境在这儿，他能坚持五秒以上思考的东西完全脱不出那一件。  
  
三年多前，木叶发生叛乱，彼时鸣人即将成为火影，很自然地要去清剿叛军。中间的过程他全记不得了，只记得带着医疗队来支援的樱中了埋伏，他这边前线艰苦告捷的时候那边说樱为了保护整支战斗力不足的医疗队而身负致命重伤。  
  
其实她本来可以不用去的，只是木叶情报系统中也出了叛忍，假传消息说鸣人负伤，樱才恳求卡卡西让她带队前往。  
  
叛军大概本来想生擒春野樱用以制衡漩涡鸣人来着。不过春野樱向来只可能战死，不可能被生擒。  
  
她昏迷了两个月，醒来之后身体状况极差，几乎一吹风就会生病。她自己和静音共同给出的判断是，百豪透支了太多的力量，她的身体从外面看起来没什么，其实底子已经变成了垂暮老人。  
  
当时惊心动魄的那些事情现在鸣人只能用这些简单直白的句子回忆，方便压缩起来存在记忆中，带进棺材里。  
  
鸣人一直想去看望她，可是叛乱平息后的木叶诸事繁冗，忙得他吃睡都在火影楼，卡卡西也是一样。等他反应过来，是卡卡西坐在办公桌后面跟他说有两件事要交代，一件是一周后将进行火影之位的更迭，另一件是他将带着樱离开木叶。  
  
当时鸣人觉得世界上当真是没有比这更荒唐的事情了。长时间的劳累让鸣人无暇再跟他好声好气商量，只不客气地问卡卡西他凭什么要带樱走，走又要去哪儿，况且两人要以什么样的身份一起离开。  
  
那次对话卡卡西最后一次对他进行了耐心的解释：“樱的身体状况需要在寒冷的地方修养，我们准备去一个极北城市。卸任以后我们就结婚，以夫妻身份离开。”  
  
鸣人只觉得血液都冲上了头，他没有多想就在办公室里拽住了卡卡西的衣领，低吼着说：“不要把结婚这种事说的这么简单！”  
  
他忍耐啊忍耐，忍耐了多久，想要等到自己真正站在人前的那一天，用手上的一切换取他爱了这么长时间的女人一个矢志不渝的誓言。他坚信这是自己守了好长岁月的花，眼下却要被别人轻描淡写地连盆端走。  
  
卡卡西静静地看着他。鸣人从未如此讨厌卡卡西这样的眼神，仿佛他只是个无理取闹坐地耍赖的小孩，就算闹得再凶也没人会当回事，一切在所谓成熟的成年人眼中都是不被认真考虑的闹剧而已。  
  
但这次卡卡西没有仅仅只宽容地看着他发脾气，在鸣人的手捏着他的领子紧到颤抖的时候，他淡淡地开口：“鸣人，你已经无权爱春野樱了。”  
  
鸣人的愤怒的眼神一下如同被冻住，他的脑子其实转得很快，卡卡西这样一句话瞬间让他转过无数念头。他嘴唇颤抖，马上就要吐露无数不甘心的话，然而卡卡西没有给他这个机会。  
  
“樱她，为别人牺牲的太多了，接下来让她休息吧，拜托你。”虽然还被鸣人拽着领子，卡卡西却就这么垂下了头，卑微如同恳求。鸣人不可思议地俯视着第一次对自己用如此下位者说话的老师，这样的感觉比他从前的所有说教和批评都更加让他无力反驳。他松开了卡卡西的领子，踉跄了两步撞上火影室的档案柜，匡啷的响声中鸣人捂住了自己的眼睛。  
  
“我不想这样啊……为什么要我放手……这是我的错吗……”  
  
事后想起来，他那时候说的话真是懦弱至极，一边推开自己的责任，想要讨一个名正言顺，一边又不敢大声与卡卡西叫嚣，他等待了这么多年决不能无疾而终。  
  
卡卡西看着靠在柜子上的鸣人，从火影的位置上站起来，双手插在口袋里面对能看到火影岩全貌的玻璃。那天没有太阳，每一尊颜像看起来都冷肃至极，包括他自己的。  
  
“这不是任何人的错。”卡卡西说。“只不过事情就是发生到了这种地步。”  
  
鸣人慢慢站直，他的眼睛很红，但又重新恢复了坚定：“我还是不能同意。六代目，只要在我身边，我会保护好樱酱的。而且也没有什么地方比木叶更适合养病。”  
  
说完他不待卡卡西回答就离开了火影办公室。其实卡卡西也没想说什么，他只是看着窗外而已。

*  
  
鸣人永远不会试也不试就放弃，他决定去跟樱摊牌，至少要把自己剖白清楚。于是后一天下午他推掉了事情来到医院，直奔她的病房。没有带什么东西，他就是怀揣着决意而来的。  
  
到了樱的病房门口，鸣人发现门没有关严，里面有说话的声音传来。他本想先坐到旁边的椅子上等一等，但从门缝里露出一缕银色的光泽。  
  
是卡卡西在里面跟樱说话。  
  
鸣人难以抑制地起了小人之心，心里不大畅快，尽管如此他还是规规矩矩坐到一边，等着卡卡西出来。  
  
不过病房的门开着，加上他耳力不差，就算不刻意去听也清楚的很。他们两个只是在闲聊，氛围很轻松，说的东西也是天马行空，听在鸣人耳中一阵恍惚。  
  
“是一个叫‘寒石’的地方。”卡卡西温和地说，“那个地方终年寒冷，你不是说有助于抑制百豪反噬吗，我觉得再好不过了。”  
  
“可是听起来好远啊。”樱抱怨道，“如果我想吃木叶的水果呢？冷的地方大概种不出来什么好吃的东西。”  
  
是啊。鸣人默默地想。只有木叶这样四季如春的地方才养出了这春华一般的女孩。  
  
“啊，那我们走之前趁着火影权限还没失效，我偷偷去禁书区学一学二代目的飞雷神之术怎么样？”卡卡西的声音好似玩笑，但鸣人听在耳中又觉得认真的很，“在水果店、丸子店、一乐拉面都留一个印，以后就可以随时来吃了。”  
  
樱失笑：“老师，二代目大人会哭的哦。”  
  
卡卡西也跟着轻笑一声，然后说：“还叫老师吗？”  
  
“啊，抱歉，我有点习惯了，卡卡……西。”樱的声音听起来有点别扭，但很努力在说顺，努力到鸣人的心脏都揪了起来。  
  
樱是已经同意了吗？  
  
“话说，卡卡西你……我是说，我们在一起真的没问题吗？”樱的声音听起来有点犹豫，“也许比起我，木叶更加需要你啊。而且我的状况……”  
  
“有鸣人鹿丸佐助他们在呢。”卡卡西说。这时鸣人听到了轻微的一声肉贴肉的响动，被迫看过亲热天堂的他瞬间知道是什么声音——大概是卡卡西亲了一下樱的手指或者脸颊。“樱，木叶我已经交给鸣人了，接下来老师就全归你了。”明明说着让她不要再叫老师，他自己却也没有完全改过来。  
  
“鸣人啊……”她说出自己的名字时如同叹息一般，细长的尾音悠悠荡荡如同绳索勾住了他上下浮动的心脏。“鸣人，鸣人还好吧？最近是不是很忙？有没有好好休息？不会又没有好好吃饭吧？唉，我想问问他，但是他太忙了估计没时间到医院来。”她的声音有些埋怨，更多的是担忧。  
  
鸣人慢慢弯下腰，将脸埋进膝盖中，藏住喉咙口的一声哽咽。胸口酸胀得厉害，堵住了数年来攒聚的泪水。  
  
不知道从什么时候开始，樱变成了这样体贴而宽容的人，说教他的口气开始变软，敲在他头上的力道开始变轻，看他的眼神温柔得让他永远不想出来。即使他不来看她，她也给他找了充足的理由，然后担心他是否生活不顺。  
  
但是她为什么要为他变成这样。如果她足够自私，足够无情，这会儿也不会躺在医院的病床上门都出不了，酷爱甜品和热带的水果却要去终年飘雪的边城。  
  
鸣人信誓旦旦的勇气在此刻消弭，他把自己打了一百遍的腹稿忘了个一干二净。他要进去说什么？不要走，留在木叶，继续为他劳心劳力，直到死在局里？  
  
恍惚中卡卡西的声音继续传来：“没事的，他再怎么样总不会让自己饿肚子。我偷偷跟一乐大叔打过招呼，让他给鸣人的拉面里少放油多加蔬菜……”  
  
“哈哈，”樱乐不可支，“鸣人可是拉面上的专家，这样一下就能辨别出来的，卡卡西，你在给一乐大叔找麻烦。”  
  
即将卸任成为无名者的火影还有拖着残躯败体再不能扬名立万的医疗界翘楚在病房里笑得无忧无虑。  
  
即将立于万人之巅受人敬仰名流百年的青年在病房外终于泪流满面。  
  
那一天鸣人最终没有进入病房，他站起身悄悄离开。走出医院大门的时候迎着艳丽的阳光，看到阳光下眼底全无阴霾的平民们为自己的生计奔波，孩子们在街边玩耍，所有人都排除了他的姑娘生机勃勃地活着时，鸣人莫名明白了卡卡西口中的“无权”。  
  
她要去往遥远的雪境，而自己要为维持这样的光景而努力，谁都没有权力拉住谁。

*  
  
鸣人醒的时候听到了雪粒打在窗户上的声音，一阵一阵，啪啪嗒嗒。睁开眼睛就看到窗帘缝隙中露出来的灰蒙蒙的天空，那是下雪的时候才会有的厚重铅云色。  
  
不是在木叶，不用准时到达火影办公室然后开始准备一天要用的东西，鸣人在床上躺了一会儿才起来，穿上干净的衣服，走出房间熟门熟路地洗漱然后到厨房去做早饭。  
  
鸣人把简单的早饭端到餐桌上的时候卡卡西已经坐在旁边看报纸了，他故意一副满意的模样说：“唔，看来做父亲的感觉就是这样。”  
  
鸣人咧嘴一笑，很不介意卡卡西说的像他是他的儿子一样。坐下来以后他指了指主卧的房门问：“樱酱还没有起来吗？”  
  
“没呢。”卡卡西一副见怪不怪的模样，伸手将一碗粥端到自己面前，“她现在睡觉的时间长，可能要中午才起。”  
  
“哎，反正没事急着做，多睡一会儿也挺好的。”他这话听着像是在安慰谁，又像是为什么找借口，总之听起来很没有来由，于是鸣人又补充一句：“我想睡都没时间睡，总是要早起。”  
  
“哦，让我想起我的那段时间了。”卡卡西颇有点幸灾乐祸的意思，“可惜啊，我现在可以天天睡到太阳晒到头顶——就是寒石不太出太阳。”  
  
两人没有再像昨晚一样聊点木叶的事情和鸣人的政务，他们喝着粥说闲话。卡卡西说今年寒石的降雪量较往年更大，可能会到封城的地步。  
  
“看来我得早点动身。”鸣人说，“不然要是回不去就麻烦了。”  
  
“唔，确实。”卡卡西把空碗放在桌子上，看了一眼仍然毫无动静的主卧房间，随后转过头对把碗放进水槽里的鸣人说：“鸣人，帮我一起上山去砍点柴如何？”  
  
鸣人不可思议地看着他：“卡卡西老师，你这里还要用柴火取暖？”  
  
“平时确实不需要。”卡卡西无奈地摇了摇头，“可是寒石的基建不怎么好，每次雪一大电路就容易出问题。去年有几天供暖完全中断了，我和樱可真是冷的够呛。”  
  
木叶自从佩恩一役后就再也没有遇到过断电的情况，鸣人的火影宅邸更是长年累月保持在最舒适的温度，他都快忘记所谓寒冷的感觉了。  
  
被卡卡西这么一提，鸣人倒是在久远的记忆中想到自己五六岁的时候，一个冬日他把棉被拿出去晒，下午却没有找到，不知道是掉下去了还是被谁恶意拿走，那天晚上他就只能盖单薄的秋被，整个人缩在被子里发抖，眼睛里都被抖出水来。  
  
想到樱可能会缩在被子里受冻，鸣人马上点点头说：“那就一起去好了。也许回来樱酱就醒了，我们还能聊两句。”  
  
卡卡西笑着说是，两人随便收拾收拾就出了门，绕到房子后面沿着山道前进，一路把还算干燥的木柴砍下来或者捡起来放进筐子里。可以说的上是日理万机的火影一举手一投足都会引发惊涛骇浪，现在他的弯腰伸颈却都是为了够一根丑陋的柴火，保证一个女人能暖暖和和地度过极寒之地的极寒之时。  
  
不过这干柴确实不好找，到后面只能挑选一些勉强合格的，用的时候免不了还要卡卡西先烘干一下。如此在雪中忙活了半天，两人也只收集了两大箩筐，卡卡西看时间不早就招呼着鸣人回家，鸣人本想再捡一点，卡卡西说现在雪逐渐大了容易崴脚，自己会过几天再来，鸣人这才作罢。  
  
两人背着好不容易收好的柴走在山路上，又是不少功夫才下来。  
  
把柴放在院子里盖好，两人搓着手走进房子，刚刚绕过玄幻鸣人就看到主卧的门开了。他立刻眼睛一亮，大声喊：“樱酱！我来啦！”  
  
他的声音清亮快乐，毫不稳重，听起来像是少年人即将与心爱对象的见面。  
  
屋子里静悄悄的，没人回应他欢悦的期待。卡卡西走到桌子旁边拿起上面的一张纸，苦笑着对鸣人晃了晃：“太不巧了，刚才樱起来以后出去了。”  
  
鸣人接过来一看，只见纸条上写着：卡卡西，我出去买点菜，看天色要下暴雪了。  
  
非常简单的一句话，属于长久互相陪伴的人不需要多解释的心有灵犀。不过此刻鸣人更在意的是别的事情，他焦急地问道：“卡卡西老师，让樱酱一个人出去真的没问题吗？上次我过来的时候她就已经——”他说不下去了，那件事实在是伤害太大，现在想起来他都心如刀绞。  
  
随着机体年龄的增加，樱的记忆力衰退越来越严重，上次鸣人来的时候，她没有一下认出他，一直到鸣人在旁边回忆他们的过往将近半个小时，手舞足蹈浑身出汗她才终于眼睛一亮：‘哦哦，是笨蛋鸣人呀！’  
  
他从来没有觉得那句“笨蛋鸣人”会那样让人高兴，甚至让他想哭。春野樱已经消失在漩涡鸣人的生活中，那一刻他惊恐地发现他可能也要消失在她的生命中了。  
  
那时他蹲在樱面前趴在她的膝盖上真的非常幼稚地哭了起来，像个孩子一样，眼泪糊在她的绒线裙上：‘樱酱……樱酱……至少不要忘记我呀……’  
  
樱温柔地摸着他的头发笃定地回答：‘不会的，我永远不会忘记鸣人的。’  
  
一人面对所有木叶高层的质疑时都不会颤抖分毫的火影趴在女人的膝盖上哭得打嗝。樱就一直摸着他的头发安慰他，说着她想起来的他们之间的往事。  
  
他们有那样多的过往，没有佐助，没有佐井，没有卡卡西。只有他们两人。  
  
“不会有事的。”卡卡西说，“我跟周边的人都打过招呼，让他们照顾一下樱，而且你也知道，”他无奈地对鸣人说，“樱啊，最讨厌自己什么都不做，让她闲着的话她会很难受的。”  
  
这个他也知道。鸣人抿了抿嘴唇，把纸条放回桌子上。这时候客厅里的挂钟响了起来，两人一起看去，已经十二点了。鸣人叹了口气说：“卡卡西老师，我要回去了。”  
  
尽管每次过来他都会在第二天十二点左右离开，卡卡西还是挽留道：“啊，不能稍微等一会儿吗？樱也许马上就回来了，至少吃个中饭再走吧。”  
  
鸣人摇摇头：“两天以后有个比较重要的会议，我一定要快点回去，不然鹿丸会很烦躁的。”现在开始往回走在时间上已经是掐表的极限，不能再拖。  
  
卡卡西叹气：“唉，好吧。樱回来以后我会跟她说一声的。”  
  
鸣人默默跟卡卡西一起走出院子，走到公路上，一直到他坐上出城的车卡卡西还站在原地目送。鸣人看到他的头发在雪地的映照下其实还是更偏向于灰色，看上去有种奇怪的苍老感。  
  
他扭头不再去看。旧世界的中流砥柱正在慢慢瓦解，鸣人很不想看到这个，就算他是接替他们的新力量。  
  
卡卡西的身影越来越小，终于彻底消失在视线中。路上的积雪太厚，车开得不快，中间还要到各种各样的大街小巷去接人，更是缓慢。  
  
鸣人坐在靠窗的位置上漫不经心地看着街上来来往往的人群，忽然眼睛定在一个人身上。  
  
她围着非常宽大的围巾，只是风雪过大，她一只手拎着很大的篮子，另一只手护着围巾让它不要四处飘飞，从绒线帽边缘露出了柔软绵长的粉色发丝，在冰天雪地中格外温暖动人。  
  
鸣人站了起来，周围坐着的冻僵的旅客们被他吓了一跳，但这金发蓝眼的男人丝毫不顾，他甚至打开了车床探出身子，对着一个方向大喊：“樱酱——！！”  
  
冷风顺着窗户灌进车里面，旅客们冷得发抖，但也没人要求他关上窗户，因为他看上去那样激动渴求，仿佛见到了只此一生能见一面的人一样，明明刚才坐在位置上的时候淡定从容，身上的气场都和让人不同，此刻却如此平凡。  
  
“樱酱！”  
  
“樱酱！”  
  
他的上半身都快整个探出去了，那个身影终于停了下来，风雪中鸣人看不清她的脸，但能看到她也伸出手向这边挥了挥。  
  
呼——车转了个弯，她一下就消失在建筑背后。  
  
鸣人的手僵在半空中，他呆呆地盯着看不到什么的那个方向。旁边人终于开始低声抱怨，他慢慢坐回去，把窗户关上。  
  
他邻座坐着的是一个颇为沧桑的老人，鸣人坐下来以后他从腰间抽出一个银色的扁平酒壶递给他：“年轻人，喝点东西暖暖身子？”  
  
鸣人低声道谢接了过来喝了一小口。  
  
“你看到了谁？”老人好奇地问。  
  
“是——”酒的热度停留在胃里，鸣人觉得那里烧得难受，手脚却还是冰凉，“朋友，很久没见的朋友。”  
  
冰冷的空气冻僵了他的嘴唇，正如这冰霜之巅的雪城封冻了他以为永世不变的爱情，无法言说，不可提及，一切都掩埋在风雪中。  
  
“原来是这样，”老人似乎深有同感的点头，怀念地说，“我也是来看老朋友的，不过他可听不见我喊他了。”他指了指地下，“老东西走得比我还早。”  
  
鸣人默然不语，他又仰头喝了一口酒，肚子里烧得更加厉害。他把酒壶拧上道谢递还给老人，抱着双臂缩在自己的座位上闭上眼睛。  
  
该死，为什么这么冷。  
  
*  
  
卡卡西沿着小路从捷径走到了街市上，转了一圈没找到人，于是又往回去的路上走，还没走到一半就看到一个穿着厚重外套也能看出纤细底子的身影。  
  
他紧走几步，果然看到她脖子上还系着他手织的围巾。  
  
“樱！”卡卡西在她身后叫了一声，那人没有转头，仍然在雪地中踽踽独行。  
  
他快步过去拍了拍她的肩膀，女人瑟缩着茫然转头，看到卡卡西以后退了一步说：“您有什么事吗？”  
  
卡卡西怜爱地笑了一下，说道：“你要去哪里？”  
  
女人语塞，半晌才嗫嚅道：“我要回家，就是……一时想不起来在哪儿了……”  
  
“我知道你家在哪儿。”卡卡西说，“我带你回去。”说着他接过女人手上的篮子。  
  
“谢谢你，你真是很好的人。”似乎没有多少戒备之心的女人微笑起来，看上去轻松了不少。  
  
卡卡西带着她走在雪小了些的路上，后来拉住了她的手，她也没有挣扎。如此静静走了一会儿后到达了他们的小屋。  
  
“到家了，樱。”卡卡西说着，带她进入房子。  
  
樱眨眨眼，也不确定这是不是自己家，但既然这个好心人说是，那么她就是好了。她看着正把菜品分门别类放好的男人，忽然问道：“请问你是？”  
  
卡卡西转过身，脱下面罩对她微笑：“我是旗木卡卡西，你的丈夫。”这句话他说得很熟练，好像已经说了很多遍。  
  
“啊。”樱恍然大悟后又露出了抱歉的神情，“不好意思，我有点忘记了。”  
  
“没关系。”卡卡西走到她身边摸了摸她的头发。“我会帮你记得的。”  
  
樱眯着眼睛享受了一会儿这样舒服的抚摸，然后抬起头，脸正好在他的手掌中：“刚才我在路上看到一个人，他从车子里伸出头大声喊一个人。”  
  
“喊谁呢？”卡卡西耐心地问。  
  
樱摇摇头：“没听清楚。但他看上去真的——周围没有人回应他，我就对他挥了挥手，不然也太可怜了。”  
  
卡卡西心中一动，蹲下身看着樱问：“你认识他吗？”  
  
她绿色的眼睛已经不是过去那样神采奕奕了，樱粉的头发中其实已经有了几根白色，甚至她的心性也柔软下来，会对着得不到回应的路人给一些她认为有效的关怀。  
  
可是——  
  
“不认识。”樱说，“我好像从没见过金色头发的人。”  
  
门外忽然传来一声巨兽咆哮般的凛冽风声，暴风雪要来了，雪城寒石也有真正意义上的冬天。  
  
［END］


End file.
